Lift Each Other, the missing scenes
by Sarrabr4
Summary: Antonio and Gabby get some changing news on the day of their anniversary party. This is my take on the episode that missed a few key scenes, mostly from Antonio's POV since the tv show gave us Gabby's
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/n: So Tina on twitter asked me if I would do a one shot about this episode or the 100th one and although at first glance nothing appealed to me because that whole SL fell flat, I figured that I'd add a few missing scenes to the episode..more from Antonio's POV that we didn't get to see. Here goes.**

* * *

Antonio helped Sylvie get out of his car and into the reception hall. He wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered encouraging words to her. He knew that she was extremely nervous about being faced with his entire family on such a big, important event. They walked towards the bar and he took hold of her hand while she rubbed his arm over his suit.

"Antonio." They turned to find Gabby and Matt, brother and sister sharing a hug.

"Hey sis."

"Guys, wow, smashing." The two guys shared a secret handshake.

"Working it." Sylvie giggled nervously.

"Have you talked to mom tonight?" Antonio asked his sister.

"Ah no why?"

"She called, I called back, she didn't answer. She seemed upset."

"She's always like that in the run up to this thing. At the thirty year, I came early to drop some flowers and she was vacuuming the floor herself." She laughed, remembering the previous get together.

"Hhmm." Antonio didn't seem all too convinced but with a few clinks of a glass and a call to take their seats, he didn't have time to dwell on it too much. "Hey, let's go sit down." Sylvie handed him a glass and he once again slipped his arm around her waist as they made it to their seats, Gabby and Matt not too far behind.

"Settle in." Ramone Dawson called to everyone as both couples took their seats, Camilla smiling and bowling a kiss at her daughter that was sitting in the front of the room. "Ok, now, what we have here tonight is fourty years with the love of my life and we're so grateful that you are here to celebrate with us. My wife, Camilla, as many of you know had been my rock, my salvation, my." Ramone stopped and looked at the crowd before he continued. "I, can't do this." He took a large sip of his drink, Camilla giving him a strange look. "I'm sorry. We were going to hold off until you've all enjoyed yourselves.

"Ramone." Camilla pulled on his arm but he would have nothing of it.

"No, no. It has to be said." Anyone who knew Antonio Dawson would see that his insides were boiling as his father kept talking and drinking at a steady pace while he did. "Camilla and I, are getting divorced." He finally made the announcement.

Matt watched the pain etched on his girls face and noticed Antonio's increasing frustration and didn't know what was worst in all that was happening right now.

"And I want you to know that this was a mutual decision." He was holding onto the microphone with both hands as Camilla stood, her own frustration finally coming out.

"It was not." She claimed for everyone to hear.

"More or less." Ramone continued.

"What the hell is this?" Antonio couldn't take it anymore and Silvie sat next to him with her arm around his shoulder, equal amounts of shock written all over her face.

"Just ah, take it easy Antonio." His father waved at him not to make a scene but it was too late.

"Easy?" His temper was flaring you. "You're embarrassing yourself, embarrassing mom."

"Por favour. You can spare me and everyone here the lecture." Antonio was already standing and Sylvie made no attempt to stop him, knowing it wouldn't result in anything.

"Party's over." Antonio turned to the crowd with raised hands. "Everybody get out so I can talk some sense into my FATHER who has seemed to have lost his MIND. Look at mom! Apologize right now." Antonio pointed a finger at his father.

"I apologize for NOTHING."

"Come on." It took three people including Matt to keep Antonio from lunging at his father.

"Antonio." Matt tried to reason with him but it was futile.

"Matt." He knew deep down that his sister's boyfriend was right but his anger was an all time high. So high that he hadn't noticed the amount of pain all of this was causing his sister.

"Antonio, stop." The three of them finally managed to push him back enough that Antonio stormed off in the other direction.

Matt watched as Gabby's world was crushed and she ran out of the reception hall. He shared a look with Sylvie and then she turned around in search of Antonio, Matt going after Gabby to see how she was holding up.

Sylvie found Antonio in a room two doors down, flanked by two of his cousins that were preventing him from doing anything stupid. "I've got him." The two guys smiled at her before they left the room, no doubt staying close by just in case. Sylvie watched him pace like a mad man, mumbling something in Spanish under his breath

"How could he?" He boiled over, finally looking at Sylvie who was still standing close to the door.

"I." She didn't really have any words for what had happened just a few moments ago. "I'm sorry." She didn't have anything else to give him. She walked up to him and pulled him into her. "Are you ok?" They shared a kiss but she knew that his insides were boiling.

"How could he even do this? On a day like today no less."

"I don't know."

"Where's Gabby?" The rest the world finally came back to him and as much as he wanted to get into it with his father, he knew his sister was hurting and he needed to make sure that she was ok.

"Matt's with her, she'll be ok Antonio."

"This wedding was everything for her Sylvie. She always said that that she wished she could have half the love our parents had for each other in her relationship with Matt. She must be totally crushed, and blind sided." He ran a hand across his face. "Now it all makes sense."

"What does?"

"Mom sounded upset when she left me that message on my phone. I should have known something was wrong. Have you seen her?"

"No. Everything happened so fast, I just went after you. Let's go find her." She gently pulled Antonio by the hand and he guided her out of there room so they could go search in search of his mother. The halls were mostly deserted except for a few waiters, picking up the mainly unused room. As soon as they set foot in the reception hall, the only person there was his father, at the bar, another drink in his hand.

"Antonio." Ramone Dawson tried to gain Antonio's attention but Antonio was too mad right now to even talk to him so he continued his walk towards the main part of the hotel so he could maybe get some more information about his parents room. Sylvie was by his side offering moral support, her fingers linked through his.

"I need to get a hold of my mother Camilla Dawson, can I have her room number please?" At first the clerk didn't seem the cooperating type but with one look at Antonio, he changed his mind and looked though his computer files to find what he was asked.

"Room 210." He looked back up with a smile.

"Thank you." He gave him a nod of the head and the couple went towards the elevators and to the second floor. The ride up was quiet, Antonio trying to figure out what he would say to his mother, what kind of explanation that she would give that would make sense to him. He took a deep breath before he raised his hand to the door, giving it three light knocks, waiting for an answer. It took a few minutes before the door opened and Antonio was face to face with his mother.

"Antonio!" Other than the surprise in her voice, Antonio noticed the tear stain tracks that were under her eyes eyes and the tears that were still threatening to fall.

"Ma." She let him pull her into his arms and he pressed a kiss to her head. "What happened?" Camilla let the couple in and closed the door behind them.

"He said he missed out on so much before, that we started a family so young." She started but couldn't finish "I should have seen it coming." She blamed herself still.

"Don't take the blame on yourself mom." His mother took a kleenex to her eyes and tried to straighten herself up, Brett going to get her a glass of water.

"Here you go mrs Dawson." Camilla smiled gratefully at the Young woman, bringing the glass up to her lips.

"I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances Sylvie." She apologized to her son's new girlfriend.

"Don't, it's ok." The last thing Sylvie wanted was to add to Antonio's mother's problems. she could see she was a lovely woman and hopefully she'd get to know her more in the future.

"One thing i know is that I haven't seen my Antonio smile so much in long time." She patted her arm gently under Antonio's protests, Brett blushing lightly. "Is your father still at the bar?" She questionned Antonio.

"I don't want to talk about dad ma." Just the mention of his dad was making Antonio's blood boil again. "And you shouldn't even need to bother with him, not after what he just did to you." His anger was already getting the best of him again.

"Antonio." His mother stood up and laid her hands on his arms but he simply pulled back, having nothing of it.

"No ma. He humiliated you, in front of EVERYONE." He was now shouting.

"Antonio." Sylvie placed a hand on his arm from behind but he moved out of her reach.

"I'm sorry, I can't stay here and act as if nothing just happened. Stay with my mom?" He asked Sylvie before he left the room, not even letting her reply. Both women looked at each other as they watched him leave.

"He's only trying to protect you." Sylvie simply sighed.

"I know but I'm scared he'll do something stupid."

"If you're ok, I can go run after him." Brett offered even though she probably wouldn't be able to do anything in the state Antonio was in.

"Thank you Sylvie." Camilla stood up and quickly hugged Sylvie before she pulled on her dress and tried to catch up with Antonio in time. She walked back into the reception hall to shouting from both sides.

"How could you did to us, to mom?" Antonio was now only a few inches from his father.

"I should have done it thirty years ago." He screamed at his son, his arms open. Sylvie witnessed it all, including the right hook that Antinio served his father.

"Antonio." She shrieked, now only a few steps away from them. Antonio turned momentarily at the sound of her voice before facing his father again.

"I give up." He threw his arms in the air, turning around and storming out, Sylvie following behind him. She found him at the coat station, pacing.

"Hey." Sylvie said softly, slowly approaching him.

"I'm sorry you had to see this." He ran his hands up and down her arms, kissing her cheek.

"Don't worry about me, it's you and Gabby I'm worried about." She could see how much he was struggling with all of this.

"Did you see my sister?"

"I saw them leave when I came down. Your mother sent me after you but I guess I was too late." She said referring to the punch.

"Give me enough time to get back into shape and he's going to get more than a right hook." He growled.

"Antonio." She tried to reason again.

"Let's get out of here." He pulled her closer to him.

"How about we check on your mother one last time before we leave?" She rubbed his cheek with her thumb.

"Good idea. Then my place?"

"Yeah." They shared another kiss before they went back upstairs to check on Camilla. She was now wearing her house coat, all traces of make-up removed from her face and where tears were before, there was happiness in her eyes from seeing her son.

"Hey ma. We just came to check on you one more time before we headed out."

"You didn't have to." She pulled him in her arms for a hug. "Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid down there."

"You don't need to worry about that. Are you going to be ok up here all by yourself?" He asked as he held her at arms length, trying to see if she'd try to lie her way out of it but all he saw was sinserity in her eyes.

"I'm going to be ok, I promise Antonio."

"And thank you for being by his side through all of this."

"You have a great son mrs Dawson." Sylvie smiled, eyeing Antonio before he wrapped his arm around her.

"And he's found a wonderful girl. It was a pleasure meeting you Sylvie."

"The pleasure was mine. Now I see who Antonio and Gabby take after."

"I'm lucky to have two wonderful kids. Now the two of you need to get out of here and try to enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Ok but I'll check on you in the morning." He kissed his mother's cheek.

"Of course." She smiled at him before she took Sylvie in for a hug.

"Good night mrs Dawson."

"Good night kids." Antonio kissed his mother on the cheek one last time before they were out the door. They made their way to Anotonio's place in his car since he had picked her up at her place. He set his keys down as soon as he closed the door behind them, his hands loosening his tie.

"It's finally over." He sighed, removing it now and setting it on a kitchen chair.

"Let me check that hand of yours." She forced him on the couch and looked at his now bruised knuckles. "That's going to need some ice."

"It's fine babe."

"I don't think your in any shape to argue." She frowned. This night hadn't gone at all like anyone had planned and the paramedic in her was having nothing of it. "I'll go get the ice." She got up and headed for the freezer and she came back with ice and beer. "Here's for a little bit of numbing." She handed him the beer. She sat on the couch next to him and he pulled her closer, placing her legs over his.

"Thanks for being here tonight." He ran his hand up and down her leg.

"It was nothing. That's what partners do, be there for each other." She took a sip of her beer, playing with the hair at the base of his neck.

"I know but tonight was something else. I wonder how Gabby is doing."

"Gabby has Matt and you in her corner, she's going to be ok. You're a good man Antonio Dawson." She leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss. He deepened it before they pulled away and spent the rest of their evening on the couch, letting this life changing day settle, hoping that morning would bring a fresh begining.

* * *

 **a/n: So this is my take on what happened in that episode that we got to miss on tv. I hope you guys like it and as always, take a few seconds to leave a review before you go - Sarra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing execpt my imagination**

 **a/n: Ok so Tina, Whitney and Emily all ganged up on me to write a second part to this story, from Matt and Gabby's POV and as always, ideas were traded and I couldn't resist the pull to write it so here it is haha. Some parts will be different from the show and some will be added in between and it will have a scene of episode 100 of the show because some scenes will be intertwined.**

* * *

Gabby was sitting in the stairs right off the reception hall when Matt came to join her. She was sitting there with his suit jacket around her shoulders.

"Antonio and Brett are with your mother upstairs in her room, your father is at the bar, plastered and everyone else has left except your cousins who I'm pretty sure are making a doggie bag out of the charcuterie." Matt sighed, Gabby suddenly sobbing. "Hey." He rubbed her back.

"Talk about being blindsighted." Gabby wiped her tears away

"They handled it terribly."

"I'm their daughter. You would think my mom would pick up the phone."

"She knew you had your own thing going on with Louie, I'm sure." Matt tried but Gabby was ready with a reply.

"That's no excuse Matt." Some of her anger was coming out now.

"I know, I'm. I'm not speaking for them."

"I." She didn't have any words anymore.

"Lisen. I love you. Whatever you need from me, I'm here. Alright?" Gabby settled herself into Matt's side, his arm coming to rest around her shoulder. They stayed like that for another few minutes before Matt spoke again. "How about we get out of here? Relieve Kelly at home?"

"Yeah."

"I think seeing him will be good for you." He kissed the top of her head. She nodded against his chest and he helped her up and through the door but voices in the reception hall got their attention.

How could you did to us, to mom?" It was no doubt that it was Antonio and he was only a few inches away from their father.

"I should have done it thirty years ago." He screamed at his son, his arms open. Gabby gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. Matt placed a protective hand in front of her as they witnessed what came next including the right hook that Antinio served his father and the shriek that came out of Sylvie. They waited for Antonio and Sylvie to be gone before Gabby even made an attempt to move forward, making their presence known to her father.

"Daddy." Her eyes were filled with tears and she walked closer to him. "How can you say that?" Matt's mind had already done the math and he didn't like at all what he was hearing. Her father simply emptied his drink before continuing.

"How can I say that?" He was clearly smashed but that didn't stop him. "Antonio failed at his marriage, getting a divorce and you? After three years the two of you aren't even married yet." He spat out.

"Ramone." Matt warned, placing himself between Gabby and her father.

"You couldn't even take care of her when she needed you and what kind of life is being a paramedic Gabriella?" Matt's blood was boiling with every word that was coming out of his mouth.

"That's enough." Matt growled. "You have no right to talk to her like this."

"That's not your place to say."

"The hell it is. You should walk away right now before you say something that you'll regret."

"What I regret is waiting this long before getting that divorce." Matt's fist connected hard with Ramone Dawson's jaw, no one seeing this coming.

"Matt." Gabby pushed him away from her father before he could do anything more but all Matt had on his mind was protecting his girl and her father had been way out of line here. "It's not worth it Matt."

"Are you ok?" He gently places his hands on her arms, ignoring her last comment.

"I just want to go home." She whispered. Now she understood the anger that coursed through Antonio's veins from hearing this news and it hurt her to know how her father felt. Matt gently guided her towards the coat room and sat her down on a bench. As he grabbed their coats, he eyed her and saw how broken she was. The woman he loved was also so fierce and in control and all of that was nowhere to be seen on her. She gave him back his suit jacket before she put her coat on and Matt quietly guided her to her car, helping her into the passenger seat. The ride home was mostly quiet except a few quiet sobs coming from her side of thwe car. He took her small hand in his and gave her a gentle squeeze

"It's going to be ok Gabby." He knew that didn't amount to much but he wanted to know that he was on his side. Gabby was the first out of the car and inside their building and all she wanted was to see Louie. Matt was close behind though, not really wanting to let her out of his sight. He was the one who put the key in the lock first and when Matt and Kelly made eye contact, Kelly had a surprised look on his face.

"You guys are back early." Matt tried to make him drop it but the words were already out. Gabby for her part looked up with teary eyes and instantly Kelly felt bad. "Louie is down for the count." He changed the subject.

"He didn't give you too much trouble did he?" She asked.

"No, he was great. We ate pizza and special juice in front of a movie."

"Special juice?" Matt had playful eyes and a wide smirk.

"He wanted what I was having." Kelly chuckled. Kelly told them had pulled a beer out of their fridge and Louie had wanted some too so he had put apple juice in a rinced out beer bottle that he had found and he had slipped a straw in it for safety. That made Gabby smile but she walked past the two guys and straight into her room to change.

"Her parents are getting a divorce." Matt waited to make sure that she was out of earshot before he shared the news with Kelly, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Damn." Both watched as she came out of the room and went straight for Louie's. Matt knew what she was doing so he let her be for a little bit. Kelly left soon after and Matt thanked him before he want to change as well. He slipped into a pair of track pants and a t-shirt before he went to check up on Gabby. He leaned against Louie's doorframe and watched his girl curled up next to him, her hand holding the little boy's, her fingers strocking his hand gently.

He was glad that he had suggested seeing Louie to help her deal with tonight, her chest slowly moving up and down. He could see that she was falling asleep so he made his way to her side of the bed and bent down to whisper to her ear. "Come to bed baby." He put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Just a little bit more." Matt just let her be, his fingers going through her hair in a soothing motion until she was ready to come to bed with him. He walked behind her with his hands on her hips and he helped tuck her in before he slipped in the covers himself and pulled her in closer to him. "How am I supposed to deal with all of this?" She played with invisible lint on his shirt.

"I'm there for you babe, whatever you need." He kissed her forehead. It barely took any time before she fell asleep, the stress of the day taking it's tole on her body and mind. He made sure that she was sleeping soundly before he let himself drift into sleep. Matt woke up to Gabby safely tucked into his arms, still sound asleep. He knew they had to Wake up soon because of shift but he was happy with the quiet for a little while longer. A few minutes later, her eyes fluttered open. "Morning." He leaned down and captured her lips in his.

"Morning." She smiled into the kiss right before their alarm went off, slowly pulling away from each other. She showered first and he did next, letting her have her space, her mind no doubt preventing her from forgetting what had happened the night before.

"My dad made this speech once in front of the entire church. It was on mother's day and he talked about commitment and loyalty and his unbreakable love for her." She was applying her make up in front their bedroom mirror.

"Gabby." Matt hissed, seeing Louie in the doorway but that didn't stop her in her tirade of words.

"If they couldn't make it why would I think anyone could ever make it? What does a marriage even mean anymore?"

"Gabby." Matt hissed louder this time, Gabby finally turning to head, talking Louie in and smiled at him.

"What?" She looked at him before noticing Louie as well. "Hey, hey. Ready for your cereal?" She smiled at him.

"We'll be right there buddy." They both watched as he left the room again, heading into the kitchen. Matt made his way towards Gabby where she was applying her make-up. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Whatever your parents did or didn't do, None of this affects us." He watched her reflexion in the mirror as she offered him a semblance of a smile.

"Yeah."

Matt went ahead in the kitchen and fixed Louie his cereal. "Cherios for the twentieth morning in a row." He pushed the bowl in front of the boy. "And here's your sippy cup." He looked up as he heard the Knock on the door. They weren't expecting anyone today being shift day but went to greet their visitor. "Camilla!" She was one of the past person he was expecting but he let her mother in and closed the door behind her.

"How is she?" She hugged Matt.

"Lost." He sighed as they hugged.

"Mom?" Gabby stepped out of their room and saw Matt hugging her mom.

"Gabriella, I came to check up on you." They hugged each other.

"Come on buddy, let's give Gabby some time alone with her mom." Matt took Louie down the stool and they went into his room to play with him toys while the two women talked, Matt kissing Gabby's cheek before they left the room.

"What are you really doing here mom?" Antonio left her a text last night saying their mother was ok.

"Like I said, I came to see how you were before you left for shift."

"I'm fine but what happened mom?"

"I think that somewhere we driften apart and your father said something about settling too young."

Gabby didn't bring it up but she needed to know. "Did you see dad today?"

"Yes, he told me about Antonio and Matt. I'm sorry baby."

"But you were happy mom. What does that mean for the rest of us?" Gabby was so lost right now. Her parents had the perfect marriage in her eyes and now that image was shattered.

"What happened between your father and me doesn't have to be you and Matt. Don't be afraid to settle down with him, to make a life with him. He adores you and would do anything for you."

"But mom." Gabby tried to protest but her mother was having nothing of it.

"No buts Gabriella. Matthew loves you more than anything and every time I look into his eyes, I only see that love for you grow. Don't be afraid honey." Camilla placed a hand to Gabby's cheek and Gabby leaned into it, closing her eyes. "I'll let you finish getting ready for shift. Give Louie a big kiss for me and remember, I love you."

"I love you too." Matt had watched from Louie's room the two embrace and he waited for Camilly to be gone before he made his presence known.

"Are you ready?" Gabby's eyes connected with Matt's and she saw the love her mother was talking about.

"Let me grab Louie's bag and I'm good to go." She stopped at his level and lifted herself up on her tip toes, giving him square on the mouth. He watched her gather all of their things while he put Louie's shoes and jacket on and they were good to go. They dropped Louie off at the Herrmann's before heading over to 51. Most of shift was nothing out of the ordinary but ambo 61 got one last call near the end of their shift so Matt got a ride back home with Kelly, leaving the car for Gabby to bring back home.

Gabby walked into Med with Sylvie and they dropped off their last victim of the night and all she could think about was the words her mother had spoken to her earlier and she couldn't wait to get home to Matt.

"Hey, how's Matt doing?

"He's fine, why?" Gabby chuckled, not getting Maggie's question.

"Looks like he took that little boy's death hard." She said, not looking up from her computer. Gabby looked up from her paperwork and handed it to Maggie.

"Sorry? What are we talking about?" Gabby clearly had no idea what she was referring to.

"The little boy, from the warehouse accident, he didn't make it. Matt came by and brought some get well flowers but the little kid was gone. I figured he told you." Maggie told an surprised Gabby.

"No! Ah, no he didn't." Gabby couldn't believe it was the first time she was hearing about this. "When was this?"

"Saturday morning." Maggie said before leaving Gabby to her thoughts.

"Thanks." It all came back to her. She was getting dressed when he came in and she asked him to zip her up. He looked off but she was so busy that she hadn't noticed it at first but he knew about the boy then. She quickly went back to Brett and the ambo and they made their way to the house where Gabby hurriedly changed into her own clothes and drove back home. Gabby dropped her bag by the door and made it to Matt.

"Hey, I tried calling and you didn't answer." She placed her hands on each side of his face and kissed him hard. He kissed her back before she pulled away from him, looking at his facial features, her own sad.

"You knew that boy died and and you were more worried about making sure I had a good time." Her heart was breaking for the man in front of him that had hid his own feelings for her benefit. He held her and she leaned her body into his chest.

"That's what we do, lift each other up. You've done it for me a million times." Matt had her in his embrace but her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, the love for him swelling in her heart. She pulled out of his embrace and kissed him again, this time deeper. She ran her hands under his shirt and gently pushed him in the direction of their room, his shirt flying off and hers soon followed as they made it to their room, their bodies gently falling to the matress as they kept kissing. They only parted to remove each other's clothes, their hands not able to stay away from each other for too long.

Her mother was right and Gabriella Dawson wasn't going to run anymore. Matt gently slid into her, swallowing a moan with a kiss and they made love as if everything was new again, exploring each other's bodies as if it was the first time, the two in their own little world of love.

* * *

 **a/n: So here it is. I'm happy to have written this second part because it ties it all up in a neat little bow. I hope you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to leave a review before you leave, I really want to know what you guys thought of it.**


End file.
